pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - RtL Fame Farm
lets farm some fame. Drah McNinja 03:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :pewpewpewepwewpew. 03:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::errr so how do u kill people with monks?--Relyk 07:01, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::loludontplayHA. it pwns nub teams really, really well. Bit of a problem if they uses tactics though, like an ele or LC goes in and he's protted and no1 goes anyway near spell range except him, then you die Exo Oo 21:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::@Relyk: The damage is spread across 3 people and its farily quick. Alot of monk in HA are bad anyways so someone is bound to go down. No res up, lots of otehr spirits plus its damage going off pretty much all the time. Wins the first couple of maps. :)--Wingsy 21:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah that's what i meant luke :< and no i dont play ha, which is why i ask questions.--Relyk 15:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Step 1. Stay in spirit range. Step 2. Spam spells. Two or three monks usually can't outheal and prot this if they're being shocked and damage spammed themselves. - 15:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::except they're in the backline qq, but i c wut ur doing--Relyk 15:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Doesn't matter. Underworld, Fetid River, and the Priest+Lightning flags one (Burial Mounds?) are tiny and you're all essentially frontliners. Roll or be rolled in < 2minutes or urdoinitrong - 16:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) This build has earned Iffy's Sigle of Approval. 15:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Really easy to beat if you run HB, slightly harder if you run woh (but in that case, 40/40 plus you should have loads of off-mo party heals anyway). Run this a couple times when it first came out though, its pretty awesome at farming wolf baddies. 16:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I'd put in pve team section. farms pve monsters/players Exo Oo 16:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :You best be trollin. Misery Says Moo 16:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) rez take it our for lightning touch, its much much more brave 22:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :no. 22:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::ok ill just beat the team woh brang it, and if you insist on bringing a resurect spell take livley was naomi on the /rt. more damage=more fame. 22:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::You don't need more damage. 22:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::ok, so if this team faces the same team, Ide rather have that one more attack spell then sitting around ofr 3 seocnds waiting for a recharge.i ran it all day today without rez and we pwned every team with rez. 22:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::(EC)You don't need resses tbh. if you're dropping you might as well just resign and go again. these matches should be 30-60 seconds long, it's fame farm. 22:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) this anon is terrible. 22:50, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::its roll or get rolled, no point in res Terran 23:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::its the point of this build tbh. rezzing means you may die trying whilst they rez, and they are strongerz and has healing. so u would then lose. if you can do more domoges they have less chance of cvoming back up soyou win. and AoR makes sure you gain just enough life to stay alive after the bomb goes off to kill other peoples usually anyway Exo Oo 23:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::no aor is for emanage Terran 23:14, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::aor is for heal--Relyk 23:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::aor is for a cheap and quickly recharable emanage, with additional minor healing Terran 17:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::so why does it only give 1 energy and 400% hp? 18:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::1 energy better than no energy--Wingsy 18:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Maelstrom It needs it. Life 23:22, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Your reasoning is sound--Relyk 23:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Let me put it this way.... ::Loleleball. Life 23:30, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::Bring water magic hex and the lightning touch rapeage the eleball? :<--Relyk 23:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Noo, cuz eleball has shockwave and stoneflesh. Life 23:37, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::lol 1 skill to counter the most uncommon build in HA Exo Oo 17:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::exo stop failing att his game. it pwns just about everything. maelstrom>all spells being cassted 17:23, 17 May 2009 (UTC) good teams run death nova@10 over brambles. should I change it, or keep it the way bad teams play it?--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 02:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :keep it they way bad teams play it, because tbh, if you are running this you are pretty bad. Drah 02:30, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sadly this makes Mathway look non-gimmicky imo...KageNoYugata 00:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Xeroxcide This build was not created by your guild. So stfu. Drah 03:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :whitefire and I have been running this for months 03:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't mean you made it. Drah 17:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::Who cares? --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::If you are suggesting that I meant I made it, then your are wrong :/. Drah 17:44, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Just saying he has no 'right' to place that comment wether his guild made it or not. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Res Sig Ok you guys are fucking stupid. What are you going to do when you get to relic runs with no Res Sig? Just give up and /resign? or hope by some freak accident the other team doesn't res. Having an extra damage skill isn't going to make you win against other RtL spike teams, what makes you win is being the first one to go in and spike. Also Lively Was Naomi is one of the worst ideas ever. You can't precast it, and its a 6 second cast. ANY team can interrupt a 6 second cast, if they don't interrupt it, they will wipe you with a single SH because you can't move. Drah 18:09, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :lol, you wanna win relic runs with this build? have you ever played before? if you were semi decent and wanted to hold halls you wouldn't be running a shitter gimmick like this to farm your tiger so you can rank people in RA. 18:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :this is to farm the underworld Terran 18:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::So what happens when you win the UW and you go to fetid river, then you win that? you resign? or go for 3-6 more fame? Drah 18:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::You could go on if you want to or just all go to GToB and get your zkeys. Godbox 19:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::u obviously go further as far as u can but it ends at any map with stuff like relic, koth, shrines etc. dont see to farm the underworld as just underworld only =/ this build is not made for winning halls, but to gain fame on easy maps Terran 19:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sig is way more useful and versatile than some shitter skill. Stop being dumb. 19:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :ty. Drah 20:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :read above, have oyu played this? theyre short games to farm uw. the few secodns you waste using rez you get wtfpwnd since you have liek 400hp from sup runes.Kill or be killed, damage>rez 20:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Unreal, your terrible. Drah 20:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::say whatever you want, rez is bad, people think its bad so we're leaving lightning touch 20:23, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Frozen Soil <3 --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :its more than likely FS will be killed by the time you need to res. Drah 20:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::if oyu rely on FS being killed why take it? 20:39, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::FS is supposed to prevent them from ressing at the start, so that even if they get FS down, they should have 1-2 resses left only, which makes them easy to disrupt while you ress the rest of the team to wipe them.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 20:44, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::Goodness knows how many million times we were saved when we did a chain ress and had everybody up to wipe the other team.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 20:47, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Push to the edge of FS, chain rezz, wipe. Versus other RtL you skip Shell Shock and get off RtL, whoever RtL->Shocks first, wins in every 1v1. Then you have 4 left, they ahve 4 left assuming random luck and 40/40s, your 4 rezz up the 4 dead and you rape the shit out of them because neither team bothered to put up spirits/you shocked them while they were still planting spirits. Misery Says Moo 21:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::err the second person who uses shock would win, because they would interrupt ur next rtl after ur shock :o--Relyk 01:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::You are wrong and terrible. stfu.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 06:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::stop trolling--Relyk 06:46, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::stop being terrible19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 06:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::second ele would still when so gtfo--Relyk 07:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::You are completely wrong Relyk. Stop theorycrafting, you are bad at it. Misery Says Moo 08:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I wouldnt theorycraft if i could actually play ha--Relyk 06:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Then GTFO of the HA build section, you clearly have no idea what you are talking about. Misery Says Moo 06:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::pvxwiki is boring, sorry--Relyk 08:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) LEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNKINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNS. All that I can say. <3 my only fame I've ever gotten. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 22:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) lol at this version contag, wipe in 2 seconds go go! FrostytheAdmin 22:03, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Not just fame farm This build can and has won/held halls, koth, relic runs and cap points multiple times. You just have to switch out some skills, have vent and people who know what they are doing + a little luck. :What. If you survive long enough to even have a chance in those areas you will be exhausted to the point where you can no longer do anything but wand shit to death. This cannot win halls unless the other two teams take pity on you and A)Gank each other B) Resign. Even a suckish team can beat this in a relic run, especially at cap points. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:10, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::This actually can win halls. I'm guessing the other two teams attacked each other and this finished stragglers, but this has won quite a bit. Life 04:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Holding halls is a matter of who doesn't get ganked; it was never a matter of builds.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 06:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea, winning halls with this requires both other teams to gank eachother, you can take Make Haste on 1 person though for unholy temples perhaps at least. FrostytheAdmin 06:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::not necessary, unholy is fucking boring anyway so you just /resign. Brandnew 08:24, 18 May 2009 (UTC) As I said it's a modified build and has won halls with everyone actually playing on relics and cap points, you only use exaustion when you absolutely have to and you can last the matches. :That's going to be a completely different build tbh, this build is fame farm and zquest farm. If you have a hall winning RtL build, feel free to submit it as a separate build. Misery Says Moo 13:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Tranq Sucks, There is absolutely no point in taking it over a second QZ, as QZ helps a shit ton more than kinda sorta enchant removals.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 18:18, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Tranq makes SoA last over 2 seconds shorter, 1 SoA stops this spike tbh. I do agree with you though. Brandnew 18:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::1 SoA stops this spike? You realise its not a spike + what you said was complete bs, right? 18:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::1 persons spike, + yes I do. /resign. Brandnew 18:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Tranq > Spirit Bond and Aura of Stability, 2 big counters to this build. FrostytheAdmin 19:03, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Both last long enough anyway to do what they were intended to. Also If the prot is that decent you've already lost anyway.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 21:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also Also, we never bring it when we go frosty.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 21:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Second QZ isn't that great either tbh. If I'm forming I usually put random shit on at least two people. Augury ownzzzzz. I admit that isn't meta at all :> Misery Says Moo 21:23, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::tranquility brambles and earth bind or useless imo--Relyk 06:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::See my previous comments about GTFO. Misery Says Moo 06:45, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::The only reason to bring a second of any spirit is for a quicker push in the beginning, those two spirits are really all you need to be honest, so having 2 of each of those allows you to push faster if you lay the first two down expecting a rush. The other three spirits are jokes anyway, If they even last long enough to be triggered their effects are minimal at best.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 07:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Save EoE which is a double edged sword 80% of the time.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 07:32, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah but EoE is very much in the spirit of this build; it's basically a do-or-die attack which if you lose you at least lose quickly so you can play over and over. Plus EoE helps you since you're likely to have injured everyone on the other team, you just can't always kill them right off, in which case EoE helps. 08:02, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: It's fucking hilarious.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Spirits Outdated From what I've seen today it goes like this. Predatory Season, Frozen Soil, Brambles, Nature's Renewal, Edge of Extinction, Make Haste (instead of Shell Shock) and Fall Back, Earthbind and Maelstrom on the Blackout.---- The Liger talk 18:17, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :lol why maelstrom? Exo Oo 18:57, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Its for going against builds such as bspike or contagion where you can't let them ball. Reunion 19:03, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I only ran this like, once and we rand dual Blackout. It was fucking hilarious. Brandnew 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :That's what i would run. Blackout the monks, off them after all the allies are dead.-- 19:16, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Run dual WC -> Blackout Mesmers for lulz. ··· Danny Does 19:58, 26 May 2009 (UTC) This relaly has came a long way from when I made it. Nai Bomb 20:02, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Right, stop doing it wrong. That many res sigs with frozen soil and that much exhaustion is a fucking no, you shitter scrubs. Here's how you should be doing it. 7 skills and 1 spirit. Pred season is good. Frozen soil? two copies? Are you all shit? Two QZ? WHAT HAPPENED TO SQ? Also, NR isn't really gonna do that much, nor is tranq. Earthbind I had proven to not be that good anyway. Nai Bomb 20:05, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :earthbind is good if you make sure the monks are shocked first.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 20:07, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::You need 4-5 /Rangers at most really. Blackout on slot 8 is pretty helpful but not essential, and earthbind is amazing. Since most the other /R spirits are useless, may as well take a make haste. Reunion 20:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::Earthbind isn't amazing, because it doesn't live anywhere near long enough to have a decent impact. Nai Bomb 20:44, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Well if you don't kill them all at the start when Earthbind is up you've lost tbh.---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 20:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Its up for 4 knockdowns. Nai Bomb 22:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::rez sigs are stupid, once you start a rez chain you are fucked anyway and you should be stacked with exhaustion anyway. maybe lively was naomei on the earthbind but meh. FMK- 23:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::EXACTLY, which is why I removed them from my final build in the end. These wiki scrubs don't know how to RtL. The tactic against iway has been modified anyway to deal with monks taking spirit bond, now you instead have one guy take him on with one on warrior 4. Nai Bomb 00:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I am not even going to argue with how you are wrong here. I can already tell it will be like some brick wall filled with bad. Reunion 00:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Res sigs? Wtf, if you're going to take any form of res take Lively was Naomei on the E/Rt so you can go through FS. If you have to res you've lost, so it would be better to just take Lighting Touch on them all...---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 10:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Allow me to let you all in on a secret. It really doesn't fucking matter. 4 spirits matter, Frozen Soil, QZ, Predatory Season and EoE. Everything else is optional. It's a fucking farm build, stop taking it so seriously. If you have a level of coordination and skill to beat non-sucking teams on relic runs using RtL, you shouldn't be running RtL. This build is seriously only for farming the ZQuest, win twice -> GtoB -> win twice. You can also run it if you are bored and can't get a full team because even a pug can run this correctly. Misery Says Moo 10:30, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :The res signets are still stupid, Lightning Touch or w/e it's called should be on there.---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 10:50, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Shut up. Misery Says Moo 10:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Res Signets Misery, not a single team runs resses. No one. Lightning Touch should be mainbar and Res Signet in Variants at most.---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 15:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I must admit i agree. The point of the build is to kill the other team quick (with frozen soil preventing reses). By having resurrection signet your giving them a skill which wont work with frozen up. Also, the build wasn't designed to res people up when they die like other builds, its truly a situation of you kill them quick or you lose. It's not designed for prolonged combat, due to no heal. I hope i've explained this well. --Wingsy 15:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :RtL so srs, srsbsns farming UW! FrostytheAdmin 15:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yea I know it's a stupid farming build but the resses are so glaringly wrong...---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 15:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::Fixed. Misery Says Moo 15:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Re-fixed miserys bad fix --Wingsy 15:14, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::Hurrah for abusing admin powers.---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 15:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::inorite. Misery Says Moo 15:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::i agree with liger here. if its such a big thing put both into variants and neither in the main bars. --Wingsy 15:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Honestly why do you care about a build which you are only going to role when you don't have enough people to role a proper build, which you are only going to use on approximatly one night a week (HA ZQuest). If you care this much about this type of build, either you have nothing to do, or you role it on non HA zquest nights, in which case I pity you. FrostytheAdmin 15:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :i dont often go HA, i merely think that to keep the peace it would be better for both to go into variants --Wingsy 15:19, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Hurrah, I'm pitied. The point is that we should document what is run, res signet isn't run on this build. It's wrong...---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 15:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::well i guess the admin gets the last say, looks like its staying as res signet. Nevermind? Its not liek this is a serious build anyway. --Wingsy 15:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::People do run rezz signet and there is no team that you will beat by having LTouch that you won't beat without it. Shitters run it, unsurprisingly most people who run this build are shitters. I have only seen shitters arguing to drop rezz signet on this site. Misery Says Moo 15:25, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::Are you insinuating something...---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 15:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes. He's insiuating that it doesnt matter what version of Ride The Faceroll you run. Also that you're a shitter. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 15:27, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Lets not get offensive over some pathetic build which is just pixels anyway. --Wingsy 15:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::You're pretty new to pvx, eh? ··· Danny Does 18:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::No, i was hoping i could appeal to some common sense--Wingsy 18:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::ups ··· Danny Does 18:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I lolled. Misery Says Moo 20:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::wow you're a faggot.FMK- 23:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::whoru? 02:26, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ive been saying fuck the rezzes since this was posted. 02:31, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :And I've been telling you to shut up since then ^^ Misery Says Moo 06:19, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oooh i have an idea! Lets gogogo both in variants!!--Wingsy 10:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::TBH there's not much point for the rezzes, the whole point of this is that win or lose it's fast so if you don't manage to kill them before they kill you, you just go back and re-enter. With Frozen up you can't rez anyway and even if you did you're already likely to be crippled with exhaustion, unless you got spiked early on. The whole idea of this is to throw everything into killing them really quickly in a big do-or-die attack, and if it fails too bad, you just go again. It's a farming build, after all. 11:23, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Already said and answered several times. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 11:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Im delicatly reminding you guys of the option for both to be in variants :) --Wingsy 15:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nop. Misery Says Moo 15:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: i just loled when i saw this, 8 RtLs, i gotta rty it. great results came out, no one carried rez sig, extra 4 had water hexes and lightning touch for lol blind. lol. lol. on multiple levels. lol. lol. go figure. lol. lol. this HOLDS halls. lols. LOLOLOL-- 22:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) more than fame farm i know im a bit late for this, but me and some guildies run this all the time. we win relic runs no problem, simply kill the other team, then run a relic. we've even won halls with it about 4 times now. :Don't know what teams you played against but they must have been terrible. I'm assuming you were 1v1'ing in halls. --Pinkeyflower 13:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC)